


There is Something Weird in Tokyo's Water

by localpharmacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Second years, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpharmacist/pseuds/localpharmacist
Summary: Kageyama accidentally swallowed the water from the hose, and there must be something in it because he felt like melting when he looked at Tsukishima.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	There is Something Weird in Tokyo's Water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. It's very short, I'm sorry about that. This is just something silly and random,, and pretty OOC, but I still hope you guys will be able to enjoy this one as well. Even a little bit.

Kageyama got sick during the summer of his second year of high school. At least he thought he was sick. He hadn't noticed it at first. He didn't even feel anything unpleasant at all. The days he had spent practicing with his team were nice and fun, and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They were invited to another training camp in Tokyo, and meeting the other teams there had filled Kageyama with a bubbling excitement.

He would sneak around, lurking in the background whenever Hinata and Tsukishima went with Akaashi-san and Haiba to practice at the third gym. He wanted to join them, but he didn't know how to ask or what to say. He wanted to learn more from Akaashi-san, and also Kozume-san that occasionally joined the practice. He was invited eventually when they caught him peeking from one of the windows. Tsukishima told him that his actions made him look really suspicious, while Hinata just called him weird.

"Would you like to join us, Kageyama-kun?" Akaashi-san had asked, and Kageyama eagerly nodded his head.

Akaashi-san was amazing. Kageyama had always known that, but his goal had remained to surpassing Oikawa-san. Hinata told him that he might be too fixated on the ex-captain of Aoba Johsai, and he also said that even when the Grand King was amazing, Kageyama was still better.

"You're just saying that because you want me to give you more tosses," he had said, because he didn't know how to respond to Hinata's compliment.

"I'm not! I really, truly, mean it!"

Tsukishima knew about his goal too, and he never really commented that much about it. Tsukishima never outwardly acknowledged Oikawa-san's skills, he really didn't have to, but he had always pointed out the fact that the older setter had a rotten personality. It was true, Kageyama couldn't deny that, so he'd told Tsukishima that it was rich coming from someone like him. Hinata and Yamaguchi doubled over in laughter. Tsukishima flicked his forehead.

That night Kageyama was preparing himself to go to sleep. Hinata was already knocked out on his _futon,_ and Yamaguchi was quick to follow him. Kageyama's _futon_ was placed between Hinata and Tsukishima, and the tall middle blocker was still sitting up, looking at something on his phone.

Most of their teammates were already asleep, only a few of them were still on their phones. Kageyama didn't say anything as he tucked himself in, he was wondering if Tsukishima would fall asleep with his headphones on again, and he would have to take it off of him as always, but then Tsukishima looked at him, his golden eyes gazing at him languidly.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You did beat him during our first year," Tsukishima replied quietly, careful of those sleeping in the same room as them or maybe he didn't want those who were still awake to hear them. "You surpassed him."

It took Kageyama a second to understand what he was talking about, but when he did, he shook his head. His inky hair rustling against the pillow.

"Not yet," he said. "He's getting better and better. I haven't caught up to him yet."

Tsukishima scoffed lightly, his hand covering his mouth, head shaking. He was smiling, not the mocking or the teasing kind. Kageyama didn't know what to call it or how to feel about it. It was just a smile. An easy smile that was very hard to pull out of Tsukishima. Maybe he was sleepy and he was just imagining things. Maybe he was just tired from all the practice and the punishment drills. That must be it, because something in his stomach suddenly swirled and fluttered. Was it his dinner?

"He must be feeling the same way," he said.

"Maybe." Kageyama shrugged. "He said something like it's too early for me to beat him."

"Not that," Tsukishima said, shaking his head again. "He's probably trying to catch up to you as well."

Kageyama thought about Tsukishima's words. That wouldn't be possible, would it? Oikawa-san was ahead of him, and Kageyama was still chasing after him. Trying to run past him. Kageyama was the one who needed to do the catching up.

"But I don't think you have to worry about that too much, your Highness," Tsukishima said before Kageyama could figure it all out.

Kageyama watched as Tsukishima put his phone inside his bag, then he took his glasses off, folding it and placing it on top of his bag. He laid down, settling in and under his blanket. Kageyama wasn't saying anything, but he was waiting for Tsukishima to say something. And he did.

"You'll catch up to him, eventually," he whispered, but Kageyama's ears picked his words up. Even when Hinata was snoring loudly next to him. "Goodnight, your Highness."

Kageyama's stomach and chest were hurting, and he didn't know what to do but to curl into himself, his hands pressing into his stomach. Adding pressure might stop all the painful twisting.

During the training camp, he managed to befriend Inuoka and Haiba from Nekoma. Inuoka was just like Hinata, just taller and not as loud. He didn't yell every single second, and he was able to act calmly, though he was still vibrant. Kageyama liked him. He thought that Inuoka was kind and also good at volleyball, but he was an absolute pain in the ass when Kageyama played against him.

Meanwhile Haiba was someone who dangled his long limbs all over the place, which made him look silly most of the time, but there were those moments where he looked very intimidating. Kageyama was very jealous of his height, his physique. Kozume-san said that Haiba was too blunt and honest, but Kageyama didn't really think so. Tsukishima told him it was because the two of them were the same, but Haiba didn't frown as much. He was also very persistent in some aspects, including asking Kageyama to just address him by his first name like everybody else.

But Kageyama knew that not everyone called him by his first name. He knew that Tsukishima didn't, and Haiba didn't call him Kei either. Tsukki, just like Yamaguchi, and Hinata sometimes but Tsukishima would tell him not to call him that.

Kageyama thought that he was just going to stick with Haiba's last name, but the half-russian boy wouldn't shut up about it. Kageyama stuttered at the first few times, trying out the name on his tongue. He managed to roll the syllables out without struggling on the fourth night during their practice together.

"Lev!" he shouted, tossing the ball at the tall boy.

He was on the same team with Haiba and Inuoka, against Akaashi-san, Hinata, and Tsukishima. They won.

"Kageyama, you never call me by my first name!" Hinata had complained.

"Why should I?" Kageyama replied flatly which resulted in Hinata grumbling about them being friends and knowing each other for a long time.

When they had a break, Kageyama sat down on the sidelines, his water bottle in his hand. He looked at his friends who were approaching, and he watched as they took their own bottles. His eyes managed to catch the neat handwriting on Tsukishima's bottle. His name. _Tsukishima Kei._

Instead of drinking, Kageyama mouthed Tsukishima's first name quietly against his water bottle, lips tingling.

One day, while they were all hanging around outside during a break, everyone decided to play around with hoses and water under the sun. Kageyama was getting attacked mercilessly by both Hinata and Haiba. Sure the water was refreshing, especially in the hot weather, but he failed to appreciate the water being sprayed directly to his face. He had to chase Hinata and Haiba around. He got Hinata first, because his steps were shorter than Haiba's. And he got Haiba second, because Kageyama was determined.

He sprayed them with water in return. Tying to aim for Haiba's face was hard because he was tall, so Kageyama settled with attacking his stomach. Kageyama stopped when Haiba said something about his stomach hurting and wanting to take a shit.

He turned around, trying to look for another victim when Hinata escaped his sight. His eyes fell to Tsukishima who was trying to maneuver around everyone. He skillfully avoided Yamaguchi's attack, but that was mostly because Tanaka-san decided to spray Yamaguchi.

Kageyama felt himself smirking as he had a good aim for Tsukishima's blond head. He just went for it, no second thoughts. The water shot out, drenching Tsukishima. His white t-shirt clung to his body, and his hair became flat, stuck against his head. Tsukishima took his glasses off, glaring at Kageyama through his blurry gaze. Kageyama only smirked, feeling smug at the fact that he got Tsukishima.

The middle blocker walked towards him, and Kageyama sprayed him again, but he fought through the stream of cold water and grabbed Kageyama's hands. They had a little fight over the hose. The water splashed around them, and at some point it was facing up to the sky, and the water fell over them like a fountain. Tsukishima managed to get a hold of the hose and point blank aimed it at Kageyama's face. The water went inside his mouth and nose, and he looked away but Tsukishima grabbed his arm, making him unable to run away.

"Tsukishima!" he yelled, trying to hide his face with his hand, while also simultaneously trying to pull his arm out of Tsukishima's grip.

The water got into his ears, but the sound of Tsukishima's laughter came through.

"Time for a bath, your Highness! The King needs to be clean!"

Kageyama reached out blindly to take the hose from Tsukishima, but he found Tsukishima's hand instead and he grabbed it, then turned it down so the hose was shooting water to the ground. Kageyama cracked his eyes open slowly, the water clinging to his long lashes slipped in and it stung as the drops came into contact with his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust them, and he saw Tsukishima.

His growing bangs stuck to his forehead, and drops of water decorated his glasses. Tsukishima's golden eyes were crescent as he laughed, sunlight coming down and made his skin glisten. Kageyama thought of a lightbulb. He was shining, glowing- Kageyama thought he was going to melt. Tsukishima's face was slightly red from laughing, and he was still holding Kageyama's arm and the hose, now making their feet wet.

Maybe it was the weather. Maybe it was the sun. Maybe it was the cold water drenching him. It could also be the summer wind. He felt warmth spread all over his body, his skin flushing. There was some sort of a heat against his eyeballs, and he thought that maybe it was the water that got in. His nose felt prickly, and his throat was closing up. His body was tingling. And his heart was trying to break its way out of his tightening chest. Kageyama felt like closing his eyes. The sun must be too bright for him. Was he getting sick? What was it? A cold? A fever? It was hard to breathe. Maybe it was the water. It had to be.

He heard a ringing in his ears, or maybe he didn't and had imagined it. Maybe it was the water.

"I like you," he blurted out at the same time as everybody else's booming laughter filled the air.

The words were supposed to be drowned by the loud and bright sound. It had to be drowned.

But Tsukishima's crescent eyes widened and stared at him. Kageyama let go off of Tsukishima's hand, and brought it up to cover his stupid mouth. The water had made the words slipped way too easily out of his lips.

"Sorry," he said, the word was muffled by his wet hand.

Tsukishima blinked his eyes, once, twice, then he scoffed. Light, weightless. He shook his head, a smile spreading on his face. An easy stretch of his lips, as if he'd done it a thousand times before, but Kageyama knew Tsukishima didn't smile much. Even when he did, it wasn't like this. Yeah, that was the reason why Kageyama was caught off guard. The burn at the back of his throat when swallowed was probably the water that got in as well.

"You don't have to worry about that too much," Tsukishima said, his body lighting up under the sun. "I feel the same way."

He felt his jaw dropping, and Tsukishima reached out his hand that was previously holding Kageyama's hand, and pushed Kageyama's unhinged jaw up gently, closing his mouth.

Kageyama's skin burned from Tsukishima's touch, and the fire consumed layers and layers of his skin and torched his skull and bones. Even when Tsukishima sprayed the hose at him, he still felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I finally made a twitter account for my writing! I also will post fanarts every now and then, hopefully. I'll be very happy to talk to you guys there as well! Feel free to greet me there!  
> Twitter: @aopharmacist
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
